Prisoner of Love
by Secretiveseeker
Summary: sequel to 'Promise of a God'. About Kaoru and Aoshi, mostly Kaoru. Kaoru falls in love with the heir of the 'Foe' who was Aoshi's childhood friend for the last 1516 years. Please read and review..or at least read just to see if you do like the plot...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Promise of a God. Sorry if this sequel won't meet your expectations..i apologise in advance. The chapters are short but it will get longer as i'm sinking more into writing the story...**

**Prisoner of Love**

"Kaoru! Aoshi!" yelled her mother, Sen.

"Yes mum, I'm coming" shouted the twins

"Your father and I have to go to Granny Zeniba's place. I trust you can look after yourselves" said Sen

My brother and I both rolled our dark green eyes "Mum! We're sixteen years; we can look after ourselves...especially after the crash course on 'surviving in the wilds'" said Aoshi

"I know, I'm just worried; considering the fact that there has been a discovery that the 'Foe' had an heir" said Sen worriedly

"We'll be fine and besides, Yuki and Tea will come over" grinned Aoshi, at the thought of his childhood friend.

"We'll be back by your b-day, if not, please go to Aburaya to tell Granny Yubaba" said our father, Haku. He was the River Spirit/God of Kohaku River. Like other river spirits, he had dark green hair and because of the color of his river, his eyes were an emerald/sea-green.

"Bye!" Kaoru waved at our parents as they departed.

"Ok, when is Yuki coming over?" asked Kaoru immediately

"In a few hours, when is Tea coming over?" Just like Yuki was Aoshi's childhood friend, Tea was Kaoru's childhood friend.

"Oh, tonight" said Kaoru nonchalantly, watching a blush spread through her brother's face.

"Soon, my beauty, soon" whispered a man as he stared at the picture of Kaoru on the surface of the water in the bowl.

He laughed; it was not a happy laugh like most people would think but rather a cruel long laugh full of darkness and mysteriousness in his deep, manly voice.

'_Finally, all my plans are coming true' _

The mysterious man poured the water back into the small stream and left the scene...

Please read and Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

An update! Thanks all for reviewing

Chapter 2

"Hey Yuki, How are you?" greeted Kaoru , opening the door.

"I'm fine, where is your brother?" asked Yuki, curious

"Oh, he is getting ready for Tea," she giggled, "Ani has a crush!"

He laughed; it was a deep, manly voice that sent shudders of delight down her back.

"And who do you have a crush on, Kaoru?" asked Yuki, suggestively

She flushed red, "No one you need to know."

He smiled; Kaoru was so naïve and innocent, that's what he loved about her. That is why he will make her his forever. Even if he died in the process of doing so...

"So who is it who has captured your heart? Remember, he needs both Yuki and my approval's first," His head leaned towards her face.

She started perspiring heavily at Yuki's closeness. Yuki-her brother's childhood friend and the person she always had relied on as her protector and friend.

"I don't have a crush on anyone", said Kaoru, "Aoshi! Yuki is here!" she glanced back over her shoulder.

"Hai!" yelled her brother. Kaoru scurried off to her domain, leaving Yuki in the living room by himself. He headed up to Yuki's bedroom.

"Hey Yuki, where is Kaoru?"

"She's in her room"

Aoshi was surprised 'Now? Normally she stays with us when you're over"

"I said some thing that made her mad?" said Yuki quickly

Aoshi's face froze in shock, "I'm sure she knows you're joking, Yuki"

Kaoru stayed in her room for two hours, and only came out when Yuki had yelled, "Dinner Time"

She grumpily ate her way through dinner where a soft breeze fluttered through room. "Tea is here!"

"Hello Tea, how are you?" said Kaoru, hugging her best friend.

"Is Yuki here? I have something to say to him" said Tea breathlessly

The hurt was visible in Kaoru's eyes when she realized her best friend has come here for her brother and not her.

"Sure, he's in the living room with Yuki" said Kaoru stiffly.

Tea ran into the living room.

"Aoshi! Can I please talk to you? It's really important" said Tea sweetly, showing her 'puppy' dog eyes.

"Um-Sure" said Aoshi awkwardly.

Aoshi tried to make conversation with Kaoru.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Kaoru, What is wrong?" asked Aoshi

"Nothing is wrong!" She did not wish to hear his concerns right now. It only reminded her of the fact that whilst Tea had only been her friend for Aoshi, Yuki was faithfully her brother's best friend. She glared at Yuki.

"Really? Then why such a strong reaction?"

"It's none of your business!"

All of a sudden, Yuki pressed up against her. She pushed against his shoulders and ran towards the door.

A cliffhanger! Lol

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all who have reviewed!

Finally, this was headed in the direction he wanted. Thanks to his alternate self…he'll now have Kaoru eating out of his hands. All events that were foreordained were going to come true. He'll have his heart's desire soon enough.

But for now…there were things to take care of.



She ran outside into the rain, into the place where she'll be the most vulnerable. Kaoru ran down the stone road into the Black Forest where her parents had forbidden her to go, for a very good reason. Immediately when she had entered the Black Forest, her presence was alerted to the Reivan, Lord of the Black Forest by the various forest guardians and spirits.

She slid down the tree and slowly cried. _Why did things have to change? Why couldn't it have stayed the same?_

Unknown to her, the Lord of the Black Forest has arrived and was watching with all his guards, surrounding the girl in a circle.

"You have invaded my domain. Who are you?" shouted Reivan

"I am Nigihayami Kaoru Kitikami," she said softly

"Ah, a daughter of the River Spirit of the Kohaku Nushi…What brings you so far from your home under the water?" he asked

"That is my reason to know"

His eyes hardened, "Very well, since you have not provided a reason for your presence here, I'll have to imprison you to make sure you do not escape until you have satisfied my curiousity"

She sighed, "What is there to lose?" She willingly let the guards hold her arms.

Kaoru was led through many muddy swamps, though thick and thin bushes, along many pathways and finally when light seemed to shine through, they reached the home of Lord Reivan. The house or castle, depending on the size of your own home, even from such a long distance seemed to be made of yew, holly and oak wood. It suited the surroundings around it, contrasting with the light of the sun, the light/dark green trees.

The guards pushed her into a first-class dungeon which seemed to be empty except for insects, rodents and various articles of 'unmentionables'.

They sneered at her, locked the door and threw the key away.

"Well, this is a nice accommodation" drawled Kaoru sarcastically.

She crawled over to a corner untouched by the rodents and sang softly for she did not want to disrupt or alert the guards and other prisoners to her presence.

_  
Good night close your eyes  
Sleep tight grow up wise  
Leave the worryin' to me. _

An' I'll take you out tomorrow  
'N' buy you something new  
And the sun will shine tomorrow  
If you ask it to.

Good night close your eyes  
Sleep tight grow up wise  
Dream of all the fun we had.

Don't cry dry your eyes  
Mummy wouldn't like it  
If she knew that you were sad.

Little did she know, as soon the other prisoners and guards heard her sweet voice, they were curious which prisoner/guard was singing the sad song. As soon she had finished, all people inside the dungeons including the guards fell asleep with no nightmares at all for the whole night. This was a dream to those people who has been in the prison for more than ten years and has dreamt only of freedom and nightmares ever since.

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

'Slap!' Kaoru's cheek turned to face the window. The place where Reivan had slapped her, hurt with pain amongst other emotions and feelings that flowed through her mind and thoughts.

Reivan stared stoically then released her. Tears came to her eyes.

"I hope I won't have to do that again" said Reivan softly, "I do not enjoy hitting women. However, I hate being insulted more."

She glanced at him tearfully. She could feel her soba starting up. A moment more and her cries will be vocal. Her shoulders are starting to shake. He glanced down at her in disgust.

He started breathing heavily out of anger, "You're only a girl, not a woman. I realize that now, although you have the body of a young woman. A woman wouldn't ever cry."

Then he left the room.

For days, Kaoru was fed stale bread and out-of-date water. Until he came back. He came in whilst I was eating the food specially prepared for me out of the bowl.

"Have you changed your mind yet, little girl?" smirked Reivan. His arrogance after the last time I saw him seemed to be renewed in spades.

I swallowed, "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm, your name for one thing…your age for another thing?" said Reivan

She said nothing.

He sighed, "Very well. You **will **tell me what I want to know eventually even if I do have to resort to torture."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sure you're bored with staying in here all day. I will let you visit the gardens and offer you my protection in exchange for your details and information."

She thought over it carefully 'What harm could it do? If he knew her identity…it wasn't like he was the heir to the 'Foe'

"Very well, I am Nigihayami Kaoru, spirit of the Kaoru River, daughter of Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and Sen Kitakami"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I cannot tell you where she is but know that she is safe where she is. In fact, she will be more safe there than she will be in the Kohaku River," said Zeniba

'Really?" asked Haku, not believing Zeniba

"Yes, the Heir's Foe expects your family to be together"

'This is an interesting development to my master plan. Oh well, May the best man win' thought the wise man dressed in gold.

"Indeed it is, brother," said the foolish man dressed in scarlet.

"May the best man win," said the dreamer dressed in dark blue robes.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter!

EvaliaPoison-thanks for reviewing...update your stories soon!

Note: i don't know many male japanese names so don't blame me for any weird names...most of them are named after english versions of the same name...

**Chapter 5**

Lord Reivan was shocked. He had imagined that the girl was someone important but not that important. Though he was a Lord of the forests and the Lord of Black forest, and Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi was only a River spirit, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi was a much more higher-ranking and powerful spirit by right. Sen Kitakami was a powerful spirit with many less powerful spirits at her disposal.

He stared into her eyes to see the truth. He resigned himself to the fate of setting her loose on his domain.

"Very well, you may stroll ONLY around the Imperial Jasmine Garden and the North Tower. The other towers and gardens are out of bounds for now. You will have to earn the right to visit those gardens," said Lord Reivan commandingly

Kaoru stared at the floor, "Very well," she said stiffly.

"Hmmm, this is just what I expected of Reivan, my foolish brother," sneered the mysterious deep voice.

A brunette dressed in a sheer green dress walked over to the mysterious man.

"Lord May, what Lord Reivan does foolishly may benefit you," she softly said.

He glanced at the girl, "Perhaps you are right, Tea" His mouth inched towards her and kissed her deeply.

"Is Kaoru alright?" asked Yuki immediately as Chihiro and Haku came back in.

Chihiro sighed, "According to Zeniba, she is safe but until I can see for myself whether Kaoru is safe, I do not know."

"Well, we'll just have Zeniba's word then," stated Aoshi.

"Yes, but Zeniba has always been worthy of trust," said Haku

Aoshi changed the subject, "What about the Heir? Who do you think it is?"

"According to the Prophecy…"

_The Heir and the Innocent_

_Shall meet together _

_Under dangerous times_

_A forbidden love…_

_That is a turning point for this world_

_Approved and their love shall be free _

_And the world shall rest in peace for one thousand years'_

_Broken and their love shall destroy the world _

_And the world will be in destructive for one thousand years_

"It must be someone close to us, close to Kaoru," said Haku, in deep thought.

"I guess who is close to Kaoru? It has to be someone she knows," replied Yuki thoughtfully.

"Well, let's make a list of the men she knows…," suggested Aoshi.

"Ok, there are Yuki, Nike, Devi, Deivu, Aiki, Sanii and Suno," said Aoshi as he listed them off on his fingers.

"We can cross Yuki off the list…Kaoru has known him since she was born," said Chihiro

"The prophecy can mean different things, Chihiro. Look how the prophecy that was about turned out," reminded Haku.

Chihiro blushed.

"Hmm, I know we're all getting a bit tired so how about we continue this tomorrow?" said Yuki.

Haku smiled at Yuki, "Sure, I know we're all tired after today's events"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update. I've been very busy. Thanks for all reviews**

**Chapter 6**

Expectedly, the 'Imperial Jasmine' Garden was filled with vines of white Jasmine flowers. The ground was filled with the deciduous, dark green leaves of the Jasmine whilst the evergreen petals of the flower were spreading the strong, sweet smelling scent around the garden. The garden, itself, was filled with the many different species of Jasmine including the Shining Jasmine, Star Jasmine, African Jasmine, Yellow Jasmine, Arabian Jasmine, Winter Jasmine, Common Jasmine, and Gold Coast Jasmine. Across the stream that ran through the garden, creating scenery of peace, nature and equality, in the next garden, appeared to grow a variety of 'Sakura', Japan's unofficial national flower. From a distance, Kaoru saw the colors of white, pink and pale yellow billowing through the air, the petals slowly falling to the ground.

She looked to the north side of the wall surrounding the garden. She had heard voices. Kaoru hurried to hide behind a thick bush of Jasmine; the vines hiding her figure. The voices were much clearer now; the people were slowly heading towards her direction.

"…She does not know!" whispered a eunuch, dressed in the white hakama which showed his position in the household. A eunuch, who wore a white hakama, demonstrated that he was among the 'elite' ranks of the eunuchs. The black hakama eunuchs were looked down upon, not only because they were the bottom of the triangle, but because they were new and less skilled. The red hakama eunuchs meant that you were low in the brains' department, but very skilled in the fighting arts. The grey hakama showed that the eunuch were scholars and very lowly skilled in fighting.

"Our lord Reivan, shall let her know soon! Don't meddle where you do not belong, San," warned the male dressed in a black hakama.

"Hmmm, she needs to know the truth. Not just about her friend," he paused there, "but about everything including us."

Her heart started beating; the voices sounded remarkably like Sanii's and Suno's voices.

"The time has not yet come. We've waited this long, we can wait longer, all right?" said the black hakama eunuch.

"Very well," said the other eunuch grudgingly. The eyes of the black hakama eunuch met hers and held the eye contact. His eyes sent shivers down her back.

"Let's go, shall we?" asked the eunuch. She heard them head towards the castle of Lord Reivan.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
